


The Ties That Bind Us

by Andrin_rin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adam is still the Antichist, Aged-Up Adam Young, Antichrist powers, But she's gonna be okay, Chloe is kinda scared at first, Dog is a good boy, Family, Father-Son Relationship, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer is trying to be a good dad, will update the tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: Adam is now all grown up (more or less) and decides to find out more about his biological father the actual Devil.His search leads him to L.A. where Lucifer has been on holiday since the embarrassing failure that was the Nonpocalypse.You don't really have to have watched the show Lucifer to understand most of this.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	The Ties That Bind Us

Its was hot outside, as it always was this time of the year and well most time of the year really in the City of Angels, but a soft breeze blew through the hot dry streets and ruffled the soft blond locks of the boy standing in front of the LUX nightclub.

He looked about 17 years maybe a bit older, that age you are when you’re fresh out of school and the world is standing open for you, and although he was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, jeans and worn down converse and looked all in all the part of a completely normal teenager, the people walking past him couldn’t help but turn around and look at him.

If you’d have asked them what it was that made them look back they certainly wouldn’t have been able to explain it to you but maybe they would have told you that… somehow… there just was something about that boy that compelled them. Something alien and exiting. Something intriguingly beautiful and unsettling that made part of their brain wonder.

Something pulling them in that none of them would fully be able to describe.

But as soon as they had passed him and turned back around, continuing their walk, they forgot about him, as if the impression he’d left in their minds, was slowly sliding off again like water on ducks back.

Next to the boy, sat a dog. It was a very small dog. With bright fluffy fur and dark spots, and this kind of tousled look about him that made him look like he was up for trouble.

When people looked at the dog a similar feeling overcame them. A Feeling not unlike the one they had concerning his owner. Like there was something more about it. Just underneath.

„ _This small dog is disturbingly big“_ thought a bank accountant to himself as he was walking past and immediately scolded himself for thinking something that made so little sense.

After all that dog was quite obviously very small.

At least he appeared that way. But of course he hadn’t always been this small.

But, just like the others, the man had soon forgotten about that odd thought the moment he had turned his back to the boy.

Adam Young was standing still in front of the LUX nightclub, the very place in which his father supposedly was residing at the moment. Well his former father anyway. Adam wasn’t actually too sure about exactly how much parental status the devil still had concerning him. Not after that whole thing at the Tadfield Airbase and Adam refusing to end the world and whatnot.

But still. Here he was. Miles and miles away from the people he had chosen to be his real parents, looking for someone he had never thought he’d ever want to meet.

Finishing school had given Adam a lot of time to think and a lot of time to travel and so his path had somehow brought him to L.A. had brought him to LUX.

The boy shot a last questioning glance down to his dog, who gave an affirming yap.

 _You’ve come this far._ his eyes seemed to say. _Why turn around now?_

Really, Adam could name about a million reasons why this whole holiday plan of him, visiting the Devil, was a fairly horrible plan, but dog was right. He had come this far, and turning around now wouldn’t make him feel better in any way.

So it was decided.

He gave dog a last nod and then boy and dog entered the building.

It being only about 2 p.m. the club was completely empty and really Adam was surprised that it was open at all, but he was a boy, who seemed to have luck like that.

When he set his mind to something, everything just seemed to turn out in his favor.

The change from the brightness of the outside to the darkness of the entrance room caused Adam to blink a few times until he could see normally again.

For a moment he stood still in front of the doors then he followed dog who had already run off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

The demon named Mazikeen who was currently leaning behind the bar counter of the LUX nightclub had had an absolutely horrible night and morning, and was determined to make her afternoon go better by starting it with a drink. In her eyes that always seemed like good idea. That or good old fashioned torture and sex. Not necessarily both at once but it was preferred. For the moment though alcohol would have to do she thought as she pored herself a second drink.

She was about to go for a third drink when she saw the boy coming through the door towards the bar.

Only when he sat down in front of her on one of the bar stools she realized she’d been staring. Something about this boy, and it wasn’t the way he looked or dressed, felt weirdly familiar to her. Maybe something about the way he moved or the way he grinned at her or maybe something buried even deeper than that, something having to so with the way he made the mood in the room shift when he entered.

It was as if there was something very inhuman about him.

Maybe even something angelic.

Buried deep down inside, just enough that you could feel it, if you really looked.

Maze shook her head. What was it with this day. She was thinking absolute nonsense. If that boy really was a supernatural being she would have been able to smell him from miles away, surely she was just imagining things.

What Mazikeen didn’t know, was that the boy who had just entered was in fact The Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of this world, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness.

And as soon as he had set foot into the club and had seen Maze leaning behind the bar he had recognized her as a demon.

Beging the Antichrist just kind of brought that with it. Sometimes Adam just knew things, especially things concerning the occult.

Of course the same thing went for demons, only on a smaller scale. A demon could identify the demonic by smell, just as well as the angelic.

But Adam had decided that he wasn’t entirely sure to what level he was actually going to be involved in this whole L.A. situation. Sure, he was going to reveal himself to Lucifer, and sure, his plan was talking to him. But for now he didn’twant to know anyone else to know who he actually was.

Masking his true self from the demon was easy. Adam didn’t even really have to think about it too much. He just willed it and he appeared to her as a normal human teenage boy. Well. Maybe not a normal boy. A peculiar boy perhaps, but a human one nonetheless.

„Hi“ Adams grin widened as he made himself comfortable on the bar stool and propped his arms up on the bar counter „I’m Adam“ he introduced himself to Maze who raised an eyebrow at him.

What a ridiculous name really. What were those humans thinking, going around and giving that name to their offspring. Really, one would think that after 6000 years that name would have worn itself out.

„Hi Adam.“ She said raising an eyebrow and grabbing the whiskey bottle again. „You wanna drink too?“ Maze asked as she poured herself her third glass.

„Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?“

„What are you talking about. It’s never too early to be drinking. Who told you that crap? Your parents?“

„Sure. And some really stupid experimenting, and graduation partying in my last year of high school. But I guess we can go with parenting.“

„Well your loss“ she scoffed and chucked down her drink. „If you’re not here for drinking what are you doing here?“

„I’m looking for someone. But firstly, you haven’t seen a dog run in here by any chance? He ran ahead and I thought I’d find him in here.“

„Nah sorry kid I haven’t seen a dog in here at all. No pets inside and all that.“ Somehow she kind of seemed personally offended by that. Adam decided not to press the matter.

„Still.“ She continued. „Tell me bout him, in case I’ll run into him. What’s he look like?“

„Well he’s not a big dog, more kind of small and fun, and mad intelligent really. Really fluffy with spots. Oh! And he does have this one crooked ear?“

„Sounds like a great dog, kid, sorry you lost him.“

„Oh I wouldn’t worry about it. He probably just took a new turn than me. But hell find me again eventually.“

„So you’re not gonna go looking for him?“

„Nah maybe later. But I’m sure he’s gonna come back to me. Whatever he’s doing right now I’m sure it’s important.“ The boy nodded wisely as if there really was no doubt in the world about it.

„Well then, you were saying you came here looking for someone? Guess you weren’t looking for your dog then? You on a bounty hunt? I could help you with that, could really need some kicking ass at the moment“

„Oh no it’s not like that. Really. Actually Im kinda looking for…family“ he sounded as if he wasn’t entirely sure about that. And actually Adam wasn’t. Sure about Lucifer being family that is. But he was really struggling to find another word, and that was what this all was really about wasn’t it. Finding out how this whole being or having been the Antichrist thing still fit into his life. How he himself still fit into the world of the supernatural, if at all.

„Ah yes. Family“ Maze nodded and furrowed her brows „That’s the worst kind. The bounty hunting offer is still open by the way, kid. You don’t even have to help“

„Uhh thanks, but really I’m fine. No bounty hunting. Please. Really thats super nice of you and all but I really just wanna talk with them.“

„Your call kid. But remember…“ and with the next words she leant over the bar counter and pointed her finger at Adams chest. „If you ever need someone to kick your family’s ass. I’m the one.“

„Yeah thanks! Totally got it!“

„Great.“ Maze shot him a crooked grin and leaned back. „Sooo… who’s this family you’re looking for and why the Hell are you looking for them here? At 2 pm in a nightclub? Not exactly the place to find people if you ask me.“

„Um yeah I’m actually looking for… um…Lucifer Morningstar? I.. I heard he owns this place. So yeah. Im here to… I’d really like to speak to him“

„Well then you’re not completely lost. He owns this place. Why you wanna talk to him? You need a favor?“

„I’d rather not talk about it, sorry. Kinda personal stuff.“

„No sure, you don’t have to say anything, if you don’t wanna.“ Maze held up her hands. „ I totally get that.“ She took another sip of her drink and studied Adam over the rim of her glass for a moment. „But if you’re sure about this. And you really wanna talk with Lucifer. Then you better get back here tonight. He’ll be here.“

Adam looked at her considering and then spun around on his barstool once before facing maze again.

„Isn’t he around now?“

„Uh probably not. Who knows _where_ he’s hanging around these days, but he’s probably out.And I’m sure as hell not gonna go looking for him. Sorry, kid.“

Adam was spinning around on the barstool again.

„Well then I think I’m just gonna sit here and wait for him to come around. Maybe dog will show up too.“ with that Adam again, flashed her a toothy grin that went from ear to ear. „You know these things just seem to work out for me I’m sure I won’t have to wait too long.“

Adam grinned again and started spinning on his chair, seemingly committed to wait for as long as it would take.

„Well“ Maze sighed. „You seem really committed kid. But im not gonna hang around here to babysit. So…good luck finding your dog I guess.“ she put her empty drink and the bottle down on the counter and turned to leave. „And good luck with Lucifer and whatever’s going on with your family, kid.“

Just when Maze reached the doors there suddenly were loud sounds coming from upstairs and then the doors of the lift opened to both sides and revealed a man and a dog.

„Mazikeen! Did you let the hellhound in?“ The man coming out of the lift sounded British and extremely displeased. „I told you before!“ He yelled. „I don’t allow pets in my nightclub! Especially not Hellhounds!“ He was very tall had dark hair and was wearing an expensive dark suit. There was an aura of power and something other not quite tangible radiating off of him. Something dangerous that was trying to lure you in.

Lucifer stepped out of the lift, a small dog with fluffy light fur, spots, and one crooked ear followed him closely. The dog kept running over Lucifers feet and trying to jump on him, all the while yapping excitedly.

Maze raised her brows turning around to the boy. „Well kid, looks like you were right.“

Adam had stopped spinning o his chair as soon as he had heard the lift doors open and was now looking up to the man, who was now coming down the stairs. He hadn’t really known what he had been expecting his father to look like. After all, as an originally angelic being the Devil wasn’t really bound to one specific form and could appear however he wanted.

The man coming down the stairs looked so different to the red beast that had appeared at the Tadfield airbase, though, that it threw Adam off for a moment. Of course he had assumed that his father would look more normal than that, if he wanted to blend in with the humans, but he hadn’t expected him to look quite this normal. Quite this _human_. Lucifer looked just like a normal human man.

But still Adam knew, the moment that the saw Lucifer, that he was who he was looking for. The power radiating off of him felt familiar, to the one he had felt on the day of the Nonpocalypse at the airbase and even if it had been years since then he still recognized it.

Slowly Adam slid off the bar stool and took a hesitant step into his fathers direction.

The former hadn’t even realized the boys presence yet. He was too busy trying to hold of the dog to his feet, still trying to jump him, and trying not to fall down the stairs in the process.

„Maze! Get this thing off me! How the Hell did you even get it up here?“ Lucifer yelled as he tried to save his suit pants from the dogs paws. He was unsuccessful.

Maze just stared at the small hellhound to Lucifers feet, obviously confused about this whole situation. „Thats not mine. I have no idea how it go up here.“ She furrowed her brows and shot a suspicious side glance at the boy, who was still looking at Lucifer.

Hadn’t he been looking for a dog? And didn’t his description of his dog exactly fit the hellhound following Lucifer? But how was that possible? It didn’t make any _sense_.

„Dog! Come here!“ Adam had stopped looking at Lucifer now and was gesturing for dog to leave the man alone. To both Mazikeens and Lucifers surprise the hellhound actually obeyed and jumped happily yapping over to the boy. „Good boy dog“ Adam went down to one knee to pet him. „Such a good boy! You actually found him! I knew I could count on you.“

The dog barked once as if to say „ _Yes of course I found him. I’m a very good boy.“_ And he was absolutely right.

When Adam stoop up again, both Lucifer and Mazikeen were staring at him. Maze mostly with confusion ad suspicion. Lucifer straightened himself, fixed his suit as he took the last step of the stairs and walked into the boys direction.

Then Lucifer stood only a few feet away from Adam, for the first time really looking at him.

„Sooo…Who are you then?“

„Yeahh…about that…“ Adam grinned again, though this time his smile was a little bit awkward.

And then Lucifer _really_ looked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so bear with me.  
> While I have some plans about what I want to happen I'm open for suggestions. 
> 
> I'll probably update really slowly though, so seriously don't expect regular updates or an actual finished story. 
> 
> We'll see what happens. ;)


End file.
